Changes to Destiny
by awest999
Summary: Serena is wounded in a battle aginst the dark moon clan but hides it. Will she be able to hide it for long or will the enemy find out. Sounds a bit better inside! :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fic. I have had this idea in my mind for ages and wanted to share it. Hope you enjoy it!

As you may notice I have taken some scenes out of the anime season one that I thought that may go nice with my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. Just letting ya know :]

Chapter One:

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining not a cloud in sight. To Serena, this was the perfect time of the year. Sitting on a bench in the park, Serena thought about her life so far. A couple of months ago she was an ordinary teenager, not a care in the world, doing things she loved like sleeping and eating. Then one day that all changed, when she met a cat named Luna. Suddenly she was Sailor moon, champion of justice, leader of the Sailor Senshi, battling against the forces of evil. Her duty back then was to find the Princess and the legendary silver crystal and protect them at all costs.

Of course it finally came out that I was the legendary Princess and that my tears became the silver crystal Serena thought sighing at remembering that awful day.

Flashback

Her arch-enemy Darien Shields, a typical obnoxious collage student who always insulted her when they met, except for that day when he went past her not acknowledging her presence. She thought that this was strange so she thought it was funny to sneak up on him. She silently came up behind him and raising her arm up brought it crashing down on his right shoulder.

"There's a bee on your back...ah all gone now" she said.

Darien groaned "Thanks Meatball Head I hate bees."

"My name is Serena! Memorise it you jerk!" Serena had huffed at him turning around to look the other way.

"Okay I'm sorry Serena, I've gotta go anyways I'll see you around." Darien replied walking away before she had a chance to turn around and reply.

Strange she had thought. That's when she had looked at her hand and noticed the blood that obviously wasn't hers. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow him unaware that it would alter her already chaotic life.

When she had found him at the docks looking up at the starlight tower she noticed he was very tensed. She confirmed her suspicions when she reached out to gain his attention and he nearly attacked her! He very rudely told her to go away. That set her off. She shouted back that she would have left him if she hadn't had noticed he was injured.

"Didn't know you cared" he had said.

"Well of course, your Rei's friend" she'd innocently replied.

"I don't need your concern, I'm fine now GO AWAY!" he said turning around and walking away.

As if she thought Ill find out what you're up to. She followed him again as he was getting closer to the tower. Out of the blue they had both been surrounded by a red light. She had been a bit scared not hearing Darien scold at her for not listening to him. She had passed out then.

When she had woke up she saw Zocite and Darien throw words at each other. At first she couldn't understand what they were saying as she was still groggy from her fainting spell but when she had heard the rainbow crystals she had listened intently wondering how Darien knew about them.

Zocite had disappeared as she stood up and the room began to change. She had to run for her life towards the elevator but the nightmare didn't end there. Oh no. The two endured a heart to heart where Darien had told her about the crash he was in that killed his parents and wiped his memory, leaving him to start having dreams about a princess and that he must find the silver crystal to gain his memories back. Serena thought she would cry when he told her this but before she could say anything Zocite had sent a fireball down the shaft towards the two.

Serena had transformed in to Sailor Moon giving up her identity to Darien, saving them both from the inferno. She had then found out that he was her saviour Tuxedo Mask when Zocite had goaded him into transforming.

"Before we start I want you to leave Sailor Moon out of it." He had said.

"But of course." Zocite had sneered waiting until Tuxedo Mask got closer making a crystal shard materialise behind Sailor Moon. As Tuxedo Mask was walking he noticed the crystal out the corner of his eye. He turned around making him take Sailor Moon's place as the crystal darted forward and struck him in the back.

Serena had watched all this, rushing to his aid as he fell. She was crying begging him to stay with her. As he fell silent she cried even harder. That's when her life had turned upside down.

End Flashback

Afterwards the crystal had appeared giving her most of her memories of her former life as Princess Serenity crown princess of the Moon and that Darien was her former love Prince Endymion of the Earth kingdom. She had fainted after that and Darien had been taken by the dark kingdom brainwashed to serve Queen Beryl.

Serena started shivering at that name as she remembered the last battle they had, battling against her Prince as he tried to kill her, bringing him back to their side only for him to die on her taking the crystal that was thrown by Beryl. With all the scouts dying beforehand she had to be brave and fight against Beryl who now merged with Metallia, on her own. She had activated her silver crystal and became Princess Serenity. She had thought she would have lost the battle but she had called out to her friends who subconsciously helped her with their powers. This boost in power helped overthrow the evil Queen and destroyed her forever. However, Serena had used up all of her power which was also her life force and fell right there at the battle scene whispering "I just want to be a normal teen again with my friends" before surrendering to the darkness that overcame her.

Serena rubbed her tired eyes. She hadn't been sleeping very good lately, exhausted after the last battle and other things. She and the others had been given another chance at life thanks to the silver crystal but they had all forgotten each other. But once again Sailor moon and the Sailor Senshi were needed and they all had to remember. Darien was the only one who didn't. It broke her heart a little bit but she was determined to make him remember especially when Ann had started to advance on him.

Serena chuckled when she remembered looking after Jordan the little baby and staring in Snow White. Good times she thought we still managed to be together as friends even though he didn't know me. At the final battle against the doom tree Darien had finally regained his memories after Alan and Ann took themselves and their plant to start their own world. It was happy endings all around.

"How stupid was I to think that this was all over, to think Darien had truly cared and that the enemies would be gone. HA." She had said this out loud letting her emotions getting the better of her as the old wounds of Darien breaking up with her still fresh in her mind. Of course Rini coming hadn't helped, bringing new enemies to keep them busy.

"But Darien is so confusing, cruel one second but still saving me when I'm in trouble" Serena sighed to herself.

She came out of her thoughts and looked around herself, noticing that something was wrong. It had suddenly gone very dark. Serena checked her watch and noticed it was still early. She seen a spark in the sky and very loud rumbling indicating a storm was brewing. It sent shivers down Serena's back.

"Something's not right."

End of Chapter One.

Well there is Part one. Hope you like it. Any suggestions and any changes I should make will be appreciated.

Thank you!!

Ami


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I wanted to get this next chapter as fast as I could seeing as I am off work. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will. :)

Chapter 2

The thunder rumbled again causing Serena to jump. She needed to contact the senshi but there were still people around. Finding a hidden area between two trees she stealthily (as stealthily as Serena could) dove into that area. She opened up the watch on her arm and pressed the side button that would call all the senshi. One by one they answered:

"Hey, Serena" they all said, "what's up?"

"Come down to the park, I think there's something amiss." Serena said.

"Right Serena, now what you mean to say is please come down to the park cause I've got no money and I really want an ice cream' Rei replied making Lita and Mina chuckle a little.

Serena shouted back "I know I can be irresponsible sometimes especially as a leader but just get your backsides down here as a direct order from your princess NOW!" and she slapped the top of the watch down to cut off the girls.

She instantly regretted what she had done but knew that they wouldn't have listened if she hadn't. She understood that the girls were only trying to cheer her up. Finding comfort by the tree's she slid down to the floor weeping softly.

On the other side of town the girls were sitting in shock at the sudden change of mood in their leader and best friend. They had all met up previously in the Crown Arcade by pure coincidence and having no plans, decided to discuss the new enemy and Serena's break-up with Darien. It was at that moment when they were discussing if the break up would affect Serena in future battles that their watches went off.

Ami was the first to react after Serena's outburst, starting to shuffle out of the booth that they were occupying. She turned to the girls and whispered "well its best we start going, I for one don't want to disobey a direct order from our leader and friend."

"Yeah" the other girls had replied following Ami's actions and slid out of the booth. They quietly walked to the sliding doors of the arcade, very fortunate that they didn't bump into Andrew, who could gossip just as much as they could.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the park, silence had fallen over the group, leaving them to ponder to their own thoughts. Mina was the first to break the silence, unable to stand the quietness for too long, "hey, do you think we went too far this time."

"Its not our fault she leaves herself open for an opportunity to pick on her, I mean, oh Mina your right we took it too far this time. I think we should apologise to her when we get to the park, now lets hurry" Rei had replied the worry for her leader shown all over her face.

"Oh gosh, guys look at the sky, it wasn't like this before." Ami pointed up to the sky to empathise her point. After that the girls got a slight tremor running down their spines.

"I agree, now let's do what Rei said and hurry" Mina replied feeling an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They all started to run towards the park, taking note of the faintly drizzling rain that had started around them.

Getting closer to the entrance of the park, the girls looked around to see if they could spot Serena. Finally coming to a stop just inside the park by the fountain the girls started looking around for their leader. They were just about to split up when Serena came out of her hiding place.

"No need to split, I'm right here" she came out of the trees with her arms crossed looking at the ground the entire time, unable to look at the girls in the eyes. She didn't want them to see that she had been crying. She still felt awful blowing up at the girls like she did especially when she had pulled rank on them. She hoped that they would forgive her.

"Hey Serena we wondered were you had gotten to, we were getting a bit worried." Lita said coming a bit closer to her.

"Yeah I know you were, sorry about that." Serena said still staring at the ground. Rei got a bit frustrated that she wouldn't look at them. "Oh for goodness sake, Sere will you please look at us, I'm sorry ok I shouldn't have said what I said now please look at us" Rei begged also getting closer to her.

This finally got Serena to glance up suddenly as Rei hardly ever showed her true feelings especially in such a public place. The other girls gasped a little when they saw the tear tracks that were still visible on her face washed in a little bit with the steady rain that had started falling, all of them edging a bit closer to her.

"Oh Sere…"

"What happened?"

"Was it Darien again?" Lita had said this, anger clearly written on her face.

Serena cut them off holding up her hand, not wanting to get off the subject at why she had called them and not wanting to discuss anything of Darien, stopping them before they could closer to her.

"Senshi back to business of why I called you. I'm feeling some mad vibes around especially since the sudden change in weather. I think we should all transform and split off into groups and look for anything suspicious. And before you ask Rini is safe, she is currently with Darien." She said his name as calmly as she could but the girls could tell the slight change of emotion in her voice. "Let's get behind these trees it will give us a bit of privacy."

The girls did as they were told and once everyone was together they held their pens in the air minus Serena who had her locket and shouted:

"MECURY POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

"JUPITER POWER"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

In a blinding flash of light were there once was five teenagers now stood the protectors of Earth all in their planets respective colours. Blue for Mercury, the Senshi of water and ice, Red for Mars, the Senshi of fire, Green for Jupiter, the Senshi of storm, Orange for Venus, protector of love and finally White for Sailor Moon, the holder of the silver crystal.

On the other side of town, in an apartment that was located in the richer part of Tokyo, a young man was holding his head in his hands, pain etched onto his handsome face. Darien had been taking care of Rini, helping her with her homework and fixing her lunch, when he had felt that familiar pull he usually got when Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. Not wanting to give up his identity up to Rini he managed to blurt out "bathroom" before running into the designated area and locking the door behind him. He turned towards the sink and took in heavy breaths which seemed to help and let his transformation take over. When the pain subsided and he was decked out in the familiar white shirt, black pants, cape and hat, he breathed a bit normally.

Glad I got in here fast he thought shuddering at the questions Rini would have had if he had transformed in front of her.

Standing up slowly, he let his transform fade knowing that Serena wasn't in too much trouble as he could usually tell her emotions and the girls would be with her. "But I should check just too make sure" he thought noticing a slight twinge in his heart that he always felt when thinking about her. He had been a bit harsh lately with Serena, pushing her away and their love to protect her. Damn dreams he harshly thought thinking back to when they had first came and he had really tried to ignore them. But they kept coming more frequently even when he was awake, sometimes stopping him in the middle of the sidewalk on his way to work. That day he had decided to do the best thing even if it broke Serena's heart. A broken heart was better than a lifeless one he had concluded. But he still cared and would always protect her no matter what. The dreams had stayed though.

Having made up his mind he unlocked the bathroom door to take Rini home. Rini looked up as Darien walked back into the living room. She noticed that he looked a bit pale and some sweat had started to form on his forehead. She asked in an innocent voice "Are you ok Darien?"

Darien looked at Rini and seen the worry in her eyes. His eyes softened at the care in the young girl's voice as he replied "yeah I'm ok Rini, thanks for asking. Listen, I just remembered something important that I have to do, so can I drop you off at your Aunts."

Rini was about too argue but thought better of it, knowing he wouldn't ask her if he didn't have something important to do.

"Ok" she said and started whizzing around the living room getting her stuff packed and putting her coat and shoes on.

Darien chuckled as her speed reminded him of Serena before they had broken up. He took a big sigh and picked up his coat, put his shoes on and walked out the door holding little Rini's hand.

End of Chapter 2

All done, took forever to get the dialogue right but I think I managed to sort it out yay :)

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review to see if I need improving.

Next Chapter may take a bit longer as it's a battle scene and I really want it to come out good for all my lovely reviewers.

Ami


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this has taken too long. Been really busy in work (I work in a day care centre) with extra shifts and stuff.

Thank you for the story alerts, really appreciate it

Well here we go!

Chapter 3:

At the same time that Darien had transformed in the bathroom, Sailor Moon started giving out orders to her Senshi.

"Right Sailor Mercury and Venus" turning towards them "go north of the park and check out around there. Sailor Mars and Jupiter you go towards the south. Keep your senses sharp and feedback using the communicator. If you see anything suspicious don't tackle it yourself, call for back up at once, understood?"

"But Sailor Moon, which area are you going to check out and who will stay with you?"

"I'll be fine Mercury, I'm going to stay here at the fountain with…erm where are Luna and Artemis." Looking around she noticed that the two feline's weren't their.

"They told me that they needed to figure something out and that they would be back later on." Just as Mina had finished that last sentence the girls heard the bushes behind them rustle. Getting into battle stances they were about to shout their attacks out when their eyes landed onto two cats, one black and one white with their crescent moons shining lightly on their foreheads.

"Whoa girls, it's only us" Artemis said, looking uncertainly at the scowls on the girl's faces.

It was at this moment that Sailor Moon decided to have a klutz attack, falling flat on her face as she came closer to the royal advisors. The Senshi muffled their giggles knowing that Serena wasn't in the best of moods.

"Where have you two been?" Sailor Moon said as she picked herself and dusted off her uniform, not happy that she'd already gotten it dirty and they weren't even fighting yet.

"Sorry, we were just finishing off some research" Luna replied "we still need a little bit more information then we will share it with you." Sailor Moon was a bit curious at what they were researching but nodded to them that it was fine, understanding that they would share it in due time. Wanting to start quickly with the searches, Sailor Moon sent the other's off too their designated areas, assuring them the two cats would stay with her. After the Senshi had gone, she filled them in with her suspicions. Luna and Artemis just nodded both feeling proud that Serena was starting to fulfil her duties as leader and Princess. With all the commotion that had been going on in her life right now, they were worried especially when Serena had told Luna how she really felt the night before.

Flashback

Night had fallen when Luna had let herself in through Serena's window. It had been a very long and boring day, having been cooped up at the Arcade since morning with Artemis. They were looking through old records of the Moon Kingdom that had been restored when they had learnt the identity of the Moon Princess, feeling that they were missing something very important. They had searched for hours but didn't find anything that was remotely useful. Luna lay on the bed wondering were Serena was. Exhaustion overcame her but before she could lay her head down, Serena flew into the room, slamming the door behind her. Luna could hear Serena's parents shout up but couldn't make out what they were saying. Serena threw herself onto the bed. Concerned for her usually bubbly friend, Luna slowly got up and lay beside her.

"Serena, are you alright?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes. Thinking she was asleep, Luna was about to go back to the end of the bed when a small muffled voice spoke.

"Luna, I can't do it no more, I quit"

"Oh Serena, you can't do..." Luna replied getting cut off when Serena suddenly sat up and glared at her.

"Don't you dare say I can't quit! I'm sick of it all, waking up every day, thinking is this the day we might lose or someone I love might die. It hurts okay. I lost them once and the enemy is more powerful this time, it could happen again." Luna listened intently to Serena rant on, getting concerned at what she was saying but hoped getting it out of her system was what she might need.

Serena suddenly stopped and sighed looking at the ceiling. "I saw Darien again; well more like ran into him." Luna saw tears slowly start to run down her cheeks. "He didn't say anything, just pushed past me and walked away. How can I protect my friends and the world if I can't hold back my emotions everytime I see him? The girls would be better off without me." Watching Serena lay back onto her bed, Luna climbed on top of her and settled herself onto her stomach.

"You know that's not true Serena, you'll always have the strength to save your friends and family. You'll never forgive yourself if something happened to them. Don't give up on us, believe in yourself. It'll work out in the end."

"Your right Luna" Serena said laying her arms around the cat "I can always count on you and the girls." Standing up she placed Luna back on the bed and patted her on the head. Luna watched her walk to her dresser to pull out her clothes. Luna turned to the side to give Serena privacy. When she felt Serena throw the covers back, she looked back and watched Serena climb into bed. They both settled down for the night, Luna waiting for Serena to go to sleep first before allowing her exhaustion overcome her.

End Flashback

Luna had told Artemis about the conversation the next day and both agreed to keep an eye on her but after seeing her take charge now they were both convinced Luna had somehow gotten through to her.

Noticing Serena was still talking Luna focused back onto her, just as she was indicating that she was going to stay by the fountain and for them to check both sides of the area. Just as they were about to go, Sailor moon felt that same feeling she had before. Walking over to the fountain she looked and noticed that the water had stopped flowing out of the top. Strange she thought turning her back on it and returning back to the cats that were still waiting for their orders. Unaware to her, the fountain slowly began to crack. It was at that moment when she had finally reached her designation that the fountain suddenly exploded sending her and her companions flying along with pieces of the structure. Not having time to dodge in time, she was hit in various places by different sizes of the cement, one of the bigger sharp ones hitting her in the side of the stomach, finally stopping as she hit the tree. Not wanting to see what the damage was she shakily got to her feet. She looked over to where Luna and Artemis were at the other side of her, shakily getting to her feet using the tree for support. Each movement felt that she had been stabbed repeatedly, oh wait she hastily thought, those pieces were sharp like knives so as a matter of fact I have. Holding onto her side were the pain mostly was she hobbled were her friends lay, dropping to her knees and putting a hand on each of their small chests. Satisfied that she could feel their hearts and hear their breathing, she carefully picked Luna up crawling on her knees to the safety of the tree that wasn't too far. She gritted her teeth at these simple movements especially when she had to repeat the same movements to move Artemis. Laying them by the tree side by side, she crawled to another tree not too far and lay against it.

Where was Darien, she bitterly thought drifting slightly in and out of consciousness but before sleep could claim her, she heard a cackle that made her blood freeze. She knew that laughter. Looking up she saw the last person that she wanted to see in her condition. Emerald.

"My, my, were in a quite a mess now aren't we" she cruelly said pointing to Sailor Moon's blood soaked uniform and various cuts all over. Sailor Moon didn't answer but glared defiantly into Emerald's eyes, not wanting to show the fear she now felt at being helpless.

"Not very talkative now are you" she seethed but brightening up when she had suddenly thought that this was her chance to get rid of the silly twit once and for all. "I'll leave you a goodbye present to show how good mannered I can be." She snapped her fingers at the end of her sentence and summoned a droid to her side. While Emerald was distracted, Serena threw herself into the bushes to the left of her and down the hill that was on the other side of it holding back the scream that was planning on escaping her mouth. She took a big breath, stood up and ran as fast as her injuries would let her.

"Oh we can't have that now, can we?" Emerald said shaking her head and turning towards her droid. "Find her and kill her. Fail and I'll be the one to kill you." She cackled loudly and faded away. The droid turned towards where Sailor Moon had disappeared and followed.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon had managed to get a distance away and hide in between the larger trees. Gasping for breath, she leant back on one of the trees and slid down. Grasping her hands out in front of her she took out the silver crystal and waved it across her body. She felt some warmth overcome her body as the silver crystal was activated. Looking down, she was satisfied that some of her wounds were slowly knitting themselves back together. When some of them were looking better she stopped the healing process and put the crystal away, not wanting to weaken herself any further.

Now to sort out my uniform she thought looking down at the blood and dirt that covered her fuku. She tapped on her broach, cancelling her transformation and turning back into her ordinary clothes. Looking around for any bystanders and hoping she had enough energy, she called her transformation phrase out and was covered in a nice clean uniform. She slowly stood up, knocking back the sickness, and stepped out of the security of the trees right into the path of the droid.

End of Chapter 3

AN: Ah finished Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. Critism is very welcome! I promise the next chapter won't take too long.

Thanks!

Ami


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I've been so busy getting sorted for my holiday and doing extra shifts for work. I was also ill a lot ;(. But enough about me, on with the show!

Oh and thank you for all the lovely comments and advice everyone gave me. Hope you enjoy this one. Tell me what you think.

Ami

Chapter 4

_A few moments before Serena was hurt in the blast._

Darien and Rini were very near to Serena's house walking side by side. Just as they rounded the corner, Darien felt an unbearable amount of pressure being pressed inside his head and the side of his stomach. He let go of Rini's hand and put both hands on the pains, his head being the worst. Before he could stop, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, making Rini stiffen beside him and the pains go away as quickly as they had come.

Oh no he thought, turning to the small girl who was just staring at him with her mouth wide open. Thank god no-one else was round he sighed looking around to make sure. He turned towards Rini again and opened his mouth to speak.

"Rini, I...I can explain" he mumbled noticing the girl was just looking at him and shaking her head softly. He could see small droplets of water coming out of her eyes but before he could say anything else he suddenly felt another wave of emotion flow through him. Clutching his head, he willed it to stop not noticing the quiet footsteps that were gradually fading away from him.

When Tuxedo Mask looked back up as the pain subsided, he saw Rini was no-where around.

"Rini!" he shouted looking around the street, jumping on top of Serena's garden wall. He just spotted her further up the road, sneaking in the bushes that led to the park.

That's where the girls are he thought getting up and making his way tp follow behind the pink haired girl.

;) ;) :) ;)

_Back to the park- Present time-_

The droid looked at her, smirking slightly at the look on her face. This is too easy it thought, beginning to walk up to its prey.

Sailor Moon froze to the spot willing her legs to move. Her brain was screaming Move you idiot as the droid was getting closer. Dodging quickly out of the way, she began to run again but she didn't anticipate how fast the droid could be.

The droid suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her around the neck. Lifted up into the air, Sailor Moon felt her airways start to close and clawed at the hands that were chocking her. She kicked out her legs towards the droid, trying as hard as she could to make it let go. Her vision started to go blurry and her hands started to fall down to her sides.

This is it she thought bitterly thinking off all the things she still wanted to do. Just as the darkness was about to claim her, she felt the hands around her neck loosen and arms tightly around her. Gasping in the sudden air, she realised that she was on the floor and her saviour was standing in front of her.

His black cape fluttering around him, he turned around and gave Serena a quick nod of his head. He turned towards the droid, which he had knocked backwards with a precise shot in the head with one of his roses. Having struggled for a bit, the droid finally got the rose out of its head and threw it the ground. It stared venomously at Tuxedo Mask as it rubbed its sore spot.

"How dare you attack innocent girls, I, Tuxedo Mask, shall be your opponent" Darien shouted out, drawing out his cane. The droid looked at him and started to shake his hands. They fell off and two weapons came out, a sword in his left and an axe in his right.

"Bring it, pretty boy" it rasped out and lunged for the hero, who had already taken a fighting stance. Tuxedo Mask was ready when it hit and started blocking each of the droids hits.

Sailor Moon slowly got up to her feet as her vision got clear and watched apprehensively at the scene in front of her. She lifted her hand up to her forehead, pausing when she touched her tiara. Should I throw it she thought, chewing on her bottom lip.

Fortunately she didn't have to worry as she heard many footsteps behind her. Turning slightly so that she could still see the fight, she saw the Senshi come up beside her.

"Sailor Moon, we heard an explosion, is everything alright" Venus said putting a hand on the smaller senshi's back, not noticing the small wince on the girl's face.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner, we were pretty far out." Mercury had seen Serena's small discomfort and decided to question her about it later.

"So were we" Mars spoke, surveying the area, as Jupiter nodded beside her.

Sailor Moon quickly gave them an update at what was going on leaving out her injures to them. No need for them to worry she thought. She abruptly stopped mid sentence noticing that Tuxedo Mask was getting tired.

She brought forth her sceptre and shouted to Mask, just as he knocked the droid down, to move. Darien jumped as high as he could while she twirled it around herself and shouting:

"Moon Princess Halation!"

A bright shine of light came out of the sceptre, blinding the others. They all shielded their eyes and thought the same thing.

"When did it get that bright?"

In a matter of moments, the light faded and they could see that the droid had been turned into nothing but dust with a small jewel in the middle of it all.

After removing their hands away from their eyes, the others watched as Sailor Moon swayed to the side, steady herself before falling onto her knees. The girls rushed to her side while Tuxedo Mask watched were he was standing.

Sailor Moon shakily got back onto her feet, brushing the girls off and repeating "I'm fine, fine."

The girls quickly glanced at each other but said nothing. Sailor Moon saw the glances the girls gave especially Sailor Mercury, who was openly staring up and down her body, eyes narrowed a little. Uncomfortable with their stares that they suddenly gave her, she quickly stood up and walked away.

They followed her, Tuxedo Mask striding forward so he was side by side to Sailor Moon. She choose to not acknowledge his presence, keeping her face forward and kept any emotion off her face.

;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

He lied.

Rini was thinking this over and over in her head while aimlessly walking. She had heard Tuxedo Mask following her but he was abruptly cut off and ran in a different direction. She was glad for that but decided to follow him instead. She didn't feel like talking to him yet but he had kept this secret what else was there.

Can't be anymore surprises she thought, hiding behind a bush, watching him fight with the Sailors. As time went on the battle had finished, Sailor Moon on the ground yet again, watching as they walked away.

Making sure no-one could see her, she got up from behind the bush and kept to the side of the trees, hoping to hear the heroes' conversations.

;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

As the small group kept walking towards wherever Serena was taking them to, Tuxedo Mask took this time to try and talk to her.

"Serena, I felt your pain, where were you hurt and don't lie" he asked stopping short as she stopped suddenly. The Senshi stopped as well and silence once again fell upon the group. A small gasp was unheard by the group in the trees behind them as the wind howled through.

'Uh oh' thought Rei 'if looks could kill he'd be barbeque right now.'

Serena glared at Darien and came closer to him. So close he could hear her small heartbeat and smell her sweet perfume. I miss this he thought.

"Well…" she had started to say and he came even more close so that she was right up to his chest. But the next thing he knew he was abruptly pushed to the ground.

"You Jerk," Sailor Moon shouted, "Don't use my real name out in public and it's none of you business." She sharply turned around and swiftly walked away.

The girls were quietly snickering behind him. Ignoring them, he got up and brushed off the dirt of his suit, running back to her.

"Sailor Moon, will you wait up please" he shouted barley keeping up.

Without turning around, she replied "why?"

"You were nearly strangled and you ask why? The girls looked at each other. This was new.

Sailor Moon turned towards him with her arms folded. "So, why do you care?"

"You know I care…"

"You've got a funny way of showing it." She turned around and started walking again.

"Why are you being stubborn?" He reached out and grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"I'm stubborn!" she shrieked making their ears shrill. "Mr-I'll push you away cause I don't love you anymore-guy asks why I'm stubborn. I don't want your sympathy so get lost jerk."

Keeping hold of her, Tuxedo Mask felt his temper rise and before he knew he'd done it he snapped back; "Stop calling me jerk and for your information, I do care. But before we get into another fight I have something important to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"Rini's missing."

End of Chapter 4.

This Chapter nearly killed me off. I apologise in advance for any spelling and grammer mistakes I have made. My mate has been so busy lately but I'll update sooner next time. ;)

Please Review and tell me what you think.

Ami.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Had more time on my hands today so I wrote another chapter. I really like writing this story and hope you enjoy reading it.

Thank you for the lovely reviews, story alerts and adding me as a favourite. I really appreciate it. ;)

Chapter 5

"You What!" shrieked Sailor Moon, ripping her hand out of his hold and stepping back. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

Mars stepped forward and put a hand on her friends shoulder "Calm down, let him explain." She didn't miss the slight wince in her friend's eyes as she took her hand off of her.

Sailor Moon seemed to want to argue but slowly nodded her head. Tuxedo Mask let out all the air he was holding in and began to speak.

"We were walking to your house when I felt you and your pain." Sailor Moon raised both her eyebrows in confusion but let him continue as did the Senshi who were about to question their leader on her apparent injuries.

"I couldn't stop my transformation and she saw me as Tuxedo Mask. She ran away and I followed her to the park. That's when I felt you again but more urgently and I had to turn around and help you." He finished talking and looked around, noticing the girls were all silent.

Mercury broke the silence by coming forward and saying, "it wasn't your fault."

"Too right it wa…" Sailor Moon but was cut off as Jupiter covered her mouth. She glared up at the green warrior who sheepishly said to Tuxedo Mask, "Ignore our leader; she doesn't know what she's saying."

"Yeah, Meatball brain," answered Mars as Venus giggled. Sailor Moon glared at them and prised Jupiter's hand off of her.

"EW did you have to spit," Jupiter rubbed her hand on the side of her uniform. Sailor Moon just looked at her simply saying. "Ha! That's what you get. Alright let's go look for the little spore, oh and can someone gather Luna and Artemis. I left them by the fountain."

"I'll go!" Venus shouted before sprinting off to the designated area, leaving the group sweat dropping at her enthusiasm.

Sailor Moon turned to Jupiter quickly and lowered her voice "why'd you stop me?"

"Because you might have regretted it" Jupiter answered back just as quietly, watching Sailor Moon as she rolled her eyes at her comment. Before anything else could be said, Sailor Venus arrived back with a cat under each arm, still unconscious

Sailor Mercury went over to them, taking out her scanner. She scanned their bodies for any injuries and turned to Sailor Moon, "they're just knocked out, a bit of rest will sort that out."

Sailor Moon took a step towards the group and began to give them orders on finding Rini. As she began to speak, her transformation faded out, leaving her in the school uniform she had been wearing. 'Uh oh guess I've used up my energy' she sulked not noticing the small girl come out of the bushes, disbelief on her face. The other's had and turned to glance at her, seeing her about to say something.

"You…you're Sailor Moon!" She pointed at the girl in question and continued on. "Why…why didn't I see it before, you all lied! Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita," she pointed to each of the other warriors who hung their heads, confirming her suspicions, "and Darien." She glared at Tuxedo Mask as well before turning back to Serena.

"Rini, I'm sorry. No-one could know who we are. There were so many times I wanted to tell you…"

Rini cut her off, "but you didn't, I just want to go home! And I'll do it myself!" She screamed this out loud and grabbed her time key, pointing up to the sky. A good feeling befouled her in her sadness and the right words came upon her. She was certain that this time it would work.

"Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space time to me! I call out thy true name! O almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me! The life of path to me!"

Sharp winds circled around them all as a portal opened high above them. The warriors all edged forward as the power of the time key lifted them up, along with Rini who was concentrating to hard on keeping the pathway clear to notice them. As quick as a flash, they all disappeared leaving the park deserted, the fountain the only reminder that there had been a battle.

;) ;) ;) ;)

Wiseman smiled. 'At last some progress' he thought, staring into his crystal sphere. He saw the Senshi, Tuxedo Mask and the little brat pass through the time dimension. He frowned a little when he saw another girl with them and was curious to know who she was.

He gasped a little when he recognised her as the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. She was a little bit younger but it was definitely her. He upturned his mouth into an even bigger smile as a plan started to form in his mind, one that would require him to use the Prince.

He quickly teleported to the Main control centre where he hoped Diamond was and set everything in motion.

Having arrived, he glanced towards the throne were the Prince usually resided. It was empty. 'Great' he quickly thought but soon dismissed that when he heard footsteps behind him.

In walked Prince Diamond in his best suit, his cape swishing around him as he walked. To the side of him, walked his younger brother Sapphire, he was talking about the war that they had started. Diamond held up a hand to silence him as Wiseman came into view.

Sapphire glanced distastefully at the cloaked figure that had interrupted his conversation. He'd never liked him from the moment they had met him when they had been children. He knew Wiseman's feelings were the same about him but couldn't care.

"Wiseman, any news. Have our forces had any luck with that shield yet?" Diamond walked past him as he talked, sitting on his throne.

"Not yet sire but I have good news. It seems the warriors of the past have come to the future and they brought a very special guest." Wiseman brought his crystal up and projected the images that he had got before, for the two princes to see.

Diamond looked on in disgust as he saw who Wiseman was talking about. "So the pathetic King from the past has honoured us with his presence. How delightful!" He noticed the girl in strange clothes walk up towards the masked hero. "Hang on, who is that beside him. Wait… no, it can't be." He looked up sharply at Wiseman who nodded his head.

Sapphire looked as well at the face of the Future Queen who was now considered their enemy.

"Bring her to me!" roared Diamond. Wiseman was anticipating this reaction out of the Prince ever since the Queen had ignored his advances. He'd turned even bitter at the rejection and his thirst of revenge had consumed him, going as far as trying to kill her personally but ended up badly injuring her.

"As you wish, your highness, I'll send droids out before they reach the Crystal Palace." Wiseman nodded his head and disappeared.

Sapphire also went on his way, not wanting to be a punching back to Diamond when he couldn't control that temper. He was glad that Emerald wasn't back yet from the past, doing god knows what. He knew that Diamond liked to take his anger out on her as well.

'God help the poor future queen' he thought with a shake of his head as he headed back into his chambers just as Diamond brought forward a glass of wine out of no-where, slumping back into his seat, thinking of the golden haired Princess.

End of chapter 5.

Uh oh poor Serena. She just doesn't get a break does she. Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Would love to know what your opinions are. Thank you!

Ami ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! First I want to say that I am very sorry for lack of update. I went to Portugal on holiday for a week and was shoved into work as soon as I came back. Real life is crap! Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and adding me as a favourite. I do hope you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and hope it comes back on TV soon in English.

Chapter 6:

Serena slowly opened her eyes and stared around. All that she could see was fog surround her vision. She slowly got up, taking note of the small pain in the head that had started to form.

Looking around she couldn't see any of the others and she started to get a bit anxious. 'Where am I? Where are the others?' she thought trying her best to get up onto her feet. After a lot of persuasion to her legs, she finally managed it.

She heard footsteps behind her and she whirled around too fast ending up back onto the floor.

"Smooth move" muttered Sailor Mars who had come into view with the rest of the gang, the others trying hard not to laugh too loud. Even Tuxedo Mask had a small smile on his face.

"Very funny" she muttered back but with a small smile upon her face. Suddenly she was thrown forwards as bodies threw themselves onto her. Ouch, wounds haven't healed then she thought to herself, trying very hard to keep the pain off her face as she lay on the floor, wind knocked out of her.

When she looked up, she was very surprised that all the girls had thrown themselves at her with Rini and Tuxedo Mask standing off to the side.

"Alright, alright, I'm fine, now get off before you do some real damage," Serena said starting to push them but still smiling.

"We were worried about you" Mina explained as she lifted herself up and then helping Mercury stand. They offered help to the other two senshi but was refused and got up on their own, grabbing hold of Serena as they got up.

"Thanks," Serena mumbled turning to walk towards Rini who was looking at the ground at her feet. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and saw that Sailor Mercury was the one to stop her.

"Serena," Mercury was using her real name because who knows who was watching them in this fog, "how bad were you hurt in that battle?"

"I wasn't"

"Let me scan you then to see why you can't transform." As Mercury said this she pulled out her computer and turned on her visor by touching her right ear.

"No, I'm fine," she quickly muttered walking away before anymore could be said. Mercury had her mouth open to say something back when Venus, who had positioned herself right next to the ice warrior, shook her head. Mercury backed down very reluctantly, obeying the second in commands orders.

Serena walked towards her intended destination- Rini, who had kept her head down the whole time. Rini shut her eyes waiting for the shouting to start but was pleasantly surprised when Serena pulled her into a hug, whispering "I'm sorry" in her ear.

She instantly opened her eyes as Serena pulled back, kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"I shouldn't have lied," she continued looking into the little girls eyes. "We will try and help as best we can. Please give us a clue to what's going on? Where we are and which we should go?"

Serena stood up as she finished, looking towards Tuxedo Mask for some help since this was his entire fault anyway. He took the hint and moved to be at the little girl's side.

"Anything you can tell us would be useful, Rini. And I'm sorry as well especially the way you found out." He flashed a lopsided grin that Serena couldn't help but sigh dreamily at. She quickly turned away her face as red as a tomato and her heart racing from embarrassment. Darien silently chuckled before stopping himself. He really didn't want to lead her on when they were broken up but he couldn't help it.

Rini mumbled something under her breath but he didn't quite catch it as he was listening to his own stupid thoughts.

"Say that again please Rini, I didn't catch what you said" he asked in his sweetest voice.

"I said ok, I'll explain. I can only tell you that we are near the time gate to the future, well, my time." When she mentioned the last part she heard gasps around the whole group and hastily continued, "well, I didn't actually mean for you all to come now did I?"

"It's okay Rini; just tell us why you came to our time?" Serena placed a hand on Rini's shoulder to encourage her to continue.

"We were attacked and…I couldn't save them," she stopped as the tears took over and threw herself into Serena who picked her up and let her cry on her shoulder for a bit. Her stomach screamed in pain at the extra weight and her wounds tugged a little but Serena tried hard to ignore it. She wanted to make Rini as comfortable as possible so she could carry on.

Tuxedo Mask silently picked the little girl off Serena and cuddled her a little bit as Serena stood beside him. They were unaware that someone or something was watching them.

Just as Serena was going to ask Rini if she was alright, Luna and Artemis woke up and tried to stretch which was a bit difficult on someone's shoulder. Serena raced to their sides as the other Senshi crowded around Venus. Serena lifted Luna off Venus and sat her on her own knee while Venus did the same with Artemis.

"Where are we?" both felines asked shaking their heads to try and get rid of the weariness that still lingered.

"In a dimension that is near to the future," Sailor Mercury explained before any of the others could get a word in edgeways.

"What! How did we get here?" Luna quickly got off Serena's lap ignoring the protests she gave.

Giving up in trying to get Luna to sit back down, Serena stood up and told the two cats at what Rini had just told them and slowly walking back to were Tuxedo Mask was.

That's when Luna noticed what Serena was wearing and quickly intercepted her path. Serena just groaned as this was the second time someone had done this when she tried to get to Rini.

"Serena, why are you not in your uniform?"

"Used up my energy. You slept right through the droid attack," Serena explained waiting for her guardian to carry on.

"Can't you transform now?"

Serena just rolled her eyes before answering stating the obvious, "Not here, who knows whose watching. Now may I go and see Rini and see if we can get out of this place cause I'm actually missing the sight of colour."

Luna was speechless at Serena, not only was she using her brain for once but was actually taking charge. She moved aside for Serena, who hurriedly continued on her way.

Serena could hear Rini still sniffling into Tuxedo Mask's cape and thought she may be ready to continue with the questions.

"Rini, could you tell us which way to go? You don't have to tell us anymore just yet if you don't want to." She flashed Rini a small smile as Rini turned towards her. Rini pointed to the right of them. They all turned to look to where she had pointed and could vaguely make out a shape in the far distance. Weird, I didn't see that before Serena thought before shrugging her shoulders and started moving towards what she all assumed was the time gate, the others falling right behind her.

Silence overcame the group as they walked, coming closer to the intended target. Mars was the first one to spot the shadow that was moving near the gate and called to the others to stay alert. She signalled the others to move closer to Serena who still hadn't transformed. Rini was currently being carried by Tuxedo Mask so she was safe.

The grey mist that was forming around the shadow slowly moved as they neared, uncovering a figure in a Senshi uniform just like their own, holding a long staff that looked just like a key.

"Puu!" Rini suddenly said launching herself out of Tuxedo Masks arms and crashing herself into the mysterious Senshi's opened arms.

"Small Lady, you're alright, I was so worried." The Senshi gave Rini a quick hug before straightening up to look at the group that was with her.

"Prince, Princess." She slowly bowed startling Tuxedo Mask and Serena who didn't have a clue who she was. The Senshi chuckled at the shocked look on the two royals faces as the other Senshi took a defensive stance by their Princess.

"Calm down. I am the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. It is usually forbidden to travel through time but I'm glad Rini was brought safely back. Your father has been worried young lady." She aimed this at Rini who muttered a small sorry while looking at her feet.

Sailor Pluto turned back to the group who were completely silent and continued. "This will be a dangerous journey for all of you especially you Sailor Moon. Stay out of the way of any battles while the others take care of it until you get to the palace. Someone who you know very well will meet you there and offer you a safe place to transform. Heed my warning and watch over each other."

She turned to the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask directing her next warning to them. "Protect Small Lady and the Princess at all costs."

"I will!" Tuxedo Mask spoke up as the others shouted "we will" behind him. This surprised Serena who looked back at him. He had a serious look on his face and Serena couldn't tell if it was for her or Rini. Ignoring her heart which started bouncing wildly in her chest, she looked towards the girls and nodded her head, indicating she was ready. They all turned towards the open door and moved forwards Serena grabbing onto Rini's hand who was giving a last wave to Sailor Pluto.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto" Serena said as she and the others passed through the door as it closed behind them, leaving Sailor Pluto once again in loneliness.

Good Luck, my Princess, this will be your toughest fight yet Sailor Pluto thought looking towards the now closed gate.

;);););)

Looking towards what was now the future; the group couldn't believe the mess it was in. Rini was shocked at how much had changed during her absence and ran to Tuxedo Mask who picked her up.

The strong wind raged around them all and the moon was shinning off a large crystal that looked to be empty. She wasn't kidding when she said Crystal Palace Serena thought gazing at the marvellous structure.

Tuxedo Mask found a path that he thought may lead them straight to the palace and asked Rini if was right. She just nodded, not wanting to speak. He led the way as the Senshi and two cats formed themselves around Serena who kept repeating that she was fine. She stopped when Venus barked at her to shut up and get on with it. She just crossed her arms and stopped talking to them not that they were bothered.

As they turned the small corner to go in the courtyard of the palace, they were stopped by a couple of droids that had blocked their way.

Mars pushed Serena out the way as Tuxedo Mask told Rini to find a safe place which she hurriedly did behind a small wall that was quite a distance away. Tuxedo Mask glanced back to her hiding place and could easily see her although she wasn't in danger of getting hit.

Mercury told Serena to do the same and she reluctantly did as she was told and found shelter behind one of the small walls similar to the one Rini was behind.

Satisfied the two girls were hidden; the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask got into a battle stance and fired of their signature moves.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted freezing one of the droids as Tuxedo Mask through his cane at it effectually smashing it to pieces.

"Burning…"

"Crescent…"

"Mandela/Beam," Combining their powers seemed effective as another droid was destroyed. Just as Jupiter was powering up her next attack, twice as many droids appeared.

The fighters groaned and kept attacking, while the droids just waited. Tuxedo Mask threw roses which was ineffective. The girls kept up their attacks, trying different strategies. Jupiter even leapt forward and engaged one in a hand to hand combat but was forcefully thrown backwards, hitting a wall. She lay their a few moments before slowly standing up. Serena shouted to her and started to come forward when a rose intercepted her path. She looked to Tuxedo Mask who quickly glared at her before engaging in a one to one battle with a droid who had seized an opportunity.

The warriors started loosing valuable energy as more droids replaced the ones they had just destroyed. They kept going but all too soon they started falling to their knees with exhaustion and were easily pushed to the floor.

Tuxedo Mask kept trying to hold them back but was also overpowered and hit the ground breathing heavy. Rini wanted to run to him but was frozen to the spot with fear.

Serena looked on as the enemy was gradually approaching the fallen Senshi and the masked hero. I have to help she thought wondering what she could do in her civilian clothes.

Taking an eye off the enemy, she quickly looked around for something. She spotted a large stone and using her skills from throwing the tiara and using the rest of her strength, aimed it towards the droids head.

The one it crashed into fell forward with a groan but it wasn't long before it was back on its feet and turning wildly around noticing her.

Uh oh thought Serena as she hastily tried to get out of the way, taking note of the shouts the others were giving her.

The droid lifted up its hands and shouted something she couldn't quite hear. A blast of energy formed as it took aim. Serena quickly turned but was too late as the blast hit her fully. Pain exploded out of her and she felt the warm trickle of her blood slowly seep out of the small hole in her uniform.

On the brink of collapse at the sudden blood loss, she stumbled to the ground noticing many of her wounds from earlier had reopened.

Great she thought noticing that the droids had suddenly stopped coming towards her and instead formed a large white shield around the others.

"No! Serena!" she vaguely heard someone say. Looking towards the others she saw Tuxedo Mask try and break it down with the little strength he had as the other girls tried to use their little energy to help

She saw Rini, still hidden behind the wall and was silently glad she stayed where she was. As her vision started to darken she was aware that she was being lifted into the air by invisible hands but before she could look a voice whispered in her ear as she slipped into unconscious.

"I have you know, Princess."

End of Chapter 6

Wow my longest chapter yet! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it was best to end it here.

I hope you like it!

Don't forget to Review please!

Ami ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I've had some lovely reviews and I would like to say I am very glad you're enjoying the story at the moment. Thank you very much!

I've been going over and over this chapter loads so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Guess What! I don't own Sailor Moon!

Chapter 7

Darien looked on in horror as Serena looked at him while she laid there, blood pooling around her. He shouted to her when he noticed the cloaked figure behind her. He watched as she was lifted into the air by invisible hands. His heart was beating so fast as he pounded on the shield that was stopping him from reaching his beloved. Anxious faces surrounded him as the girls tried in vain to break their prison with their already drained powers. But as soon as their powers had hit the shield it evaporated. And looking back to Serena, who was unconscious, he realised how stupid he had been. He cried out again when she suddenly disappeared with the cloaked figure who hadn't spoken a word to them. The droids advanced hungrily on the group as they finally brought the shield down and Darien laid his head down waiting for his own life to end.

A few moments passed and instead of feeling pain, Darien still felt the gravel underneath his face. Looking up and quickly glancing at the others who were lying on the ground still but breathing, he saw that the droids had been turned to dust and a lone figure was seen standing near. It was at that moment when his world also went black.

;);););)

Wiseman returned quickly, happy with his prize, the Moon Princess. After carefully laying her on the table in the healing room, he shouted for the medical droids to take care of her and telepathically called Prince Diamond to him.

Watching as the Droids quickly hooked the girl to machines and started stitching up her wounds, Wiseman waited patiently.

Soon, he heard footsteps and turned towards the Prince, who strode into view. The Prince stood next to Wiseman watching the scene unfold before him.

"She was easy to get sire, although she is wounded rather badly as you can see. The droids are patching her back up. What is it you wish me to do next?" Wiseman watched as Diamond quickly thought about it before answering him back.

"Let her heal in the healing room for a while. I'll personally see to her when she has been settled. Thank you, Wiseman." The Prince finishes off with a quick bow of his head and strides back out of sight.

Wiseman looks back to the Princess and waits to follow the Prince's orders.

;););)

Hearing raised voices; Darien slowly regained consciousness opening his eyes very slowly. He rubbed his eyes quickly fearing he was still dreaming while staring at the figure in front of him. It was the exact double of him except this man was see through and had lavender hair. But it was the same cut as his and the same boyish face he was always complimented on by Serena before he pushed her away. A small pang of grief and guilt passed through him when he thought of her.

He quickly got up, dizziness guaranteed and all heads in the room whipped around to watch him. He saw Rei's face and assumed that she was the one who he had just heard as she had looks that might just kill.

"What happened? Where are we? And why is their an exact copy of me looking like he wants to punch me? No offense mate but your freaking me out."

He was right of course. The figure had an angry expression and his fists were clenched tightly together.

Mercury quickly came up to Darien when she realised the man wasn't going to speak to him.

"Darien, this man saved us from the droids. We're inside Crystal Tokyo, his home." She turned towards the man who just nodded for her to continue. "The man's name is Endymion, King Endymion. Darien, this is you in the future."

To say Darien was shocked is an understatement. His mouth very comically dropped open and he just stared at himself. Then he quickly shook his head getting back to the matter at hand.

"My future self! How? I look no different than what I am now. Tell me what has happened to Serena?"

Endymion turned towards Darien, anger evident on his face. "I am you, though I wish I wasn't right now. You son of a bitch, you were supposed to protect her!"

Darien retaliated back surprised at the mans words, "it wasn't my fault! If she just stayed where she was supposed to it wouldn't have happened, would it. Now tell me what the hell we're doing to get her back!"

"Don't you blame her, don't you dare!" Endymion stalked out of the room not looking back at any of them. Darien made to go after him but Venus walked forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"Darien, don't. He's upset mainly at himself, not you. He arrived to save us just as she disappeared."

Jupiter stepped forward as well, saying, "Darien, we'll find her with or without his help. We still have Rini on our side, don't forget."

As a matter of fact, Darien had forgotten about the little girl and noticing for the first time that she was not with them. Understanding who Darien was looking for, Rei turned towards him and answered his unspoken questions.

"She's resting in the rooms. She watched everything and she's a bit upset. I was arguing with Endymion about it. He wouldn't let us go and see her or tell us anything. He just kept saying 'this wasn't supposed to happen'." Rei had done a really good impression of Endymion as she finished.

Something beeped loudly which made the others look over to Mercury who pulled out her computer. She glanced at it and started to type over the keys before slamming it down in frustration.

"Stupid computer. It must be broken. I tried to find Serena by using her crystal's energy and left it running as we talked."

"Nice one, Ami."

"Don't celebrate yet, Venus. It's just gave me the results back. According to it, Serena is somewhere inside this castle."

"That's because she is, Mercury." Endymion walked back in with his arms crossed. Looking at their confused expressions, he sighed and continued talking.

"Come with me and I'll show you." He turned around and walked back out of the room, looking back to see if they were following him, which they were. They walked for a bit before stopping outside a grand room. Endymion opened it and stood aside to let them through.

Coming into the room, they noticed a large crystal-like ornament taking up most of the space. They could make out something or someone inside and walked forward to get a closer look. It was Serena but different. She looked a bit younger no more than 20 and was wearing a dress similar to her past self. She wore a small crown on her head and her hair was still in the odango hairstyle that she had always worn.

"That's the signal." Mercury said breaking the silence as everyone looked at her.

"This is Neo-Queen Serenity, your Serena's future self."

Luna turned towards Endymion, "Is that the silver crystal?"

"Yes, as she got hit by the enemy's attacks the crystal took it on its self to protect its owner and we haven't been able to break through it. It's like the crystal has a mind of its own and will do anything to save her." He sadly looked towards the crystal, wishing he could touch her again.

"We thought as much," Luna looked towards Artemis who nodded for her to continue. "We've been researching quite a lot on the crystal since you defeated Beryl." She was about to continue when Darien came forward.

"Wait, shouldn't we be looking for my Serena? If you hadn't realised she is still missing and gravely injured."

Endymion quickly replied to him, "Darien, Serenity wouldn't be here if anything happened to Serena and anyway the person that took her would not harm her."

"How do you know that?" Darien was fuming with the man's lack of concern. Even if her future self's safe now, how long would it last?

Endymion looked away as he answered, "The being who took her is Wiseman. He is a part of the Black moon clan and is following his orders from Prince Diamond. Diamond is very fond of Serenity and will do anything to stop her from loving you-us. He was the one who led the attack on the palace when my Serenity wouldn't love him. He won't harm her, trust me."

A small silence overcame the group again and Luna thought this would be the perfect opportunity to continue.

"Last week, I was sleeping in Serena's room when she came in from school. She left her locket on the bed and I accidently dropped it on the floor. It snapped open and the crystal lay there inside. It looked dull and I thought that was strange as it's usually bright. I talked to Artemis about it first, seeing if we could find out why without telling Serena. We decided to look through some old records from the moon that we've located and found out the crystal responds to their owners mood."

Artemis took over as Luna took a break, explaining what they had found and why it was important.

"We both remembered the last day of the Silver Millennium when it got destroyed and you were all dead. Queen Serenity was too full of grief after Serenity died but she used the crystal to get rid of the evil killing herself in the process. Well, as you know the same evil came back and we think it was because the Queen was too upset. Serena's been too upset with the break up and it's caused the crystal to match her mood."

Everyone looked darkly at Darien but didn't say anything. Mercury looked to Luna again and said, "Wait, she was at full power battling Beryl but she was upset over our deaths. If what you're saying is true, she shouldn't have won."

Luna nodded her head, "yes but you helped her in spirit by passing on your powers. That helped considerably. But this time she's on her own. Have you recently noticed that she's been more exhausted after battles even if they were simple?"

They all agreed and let Luna carry on.

"Her healing should have healed all those wounds no matter how bad it was or how well she hid it. The crystal is responding to her mood."

"Luna, what does this mean?" Darien asked as Endymion looked everywhere but at the group in front of him, not wishing to hear the outcome.

"If she doesn't control her grief and continues to use the crystal, she'll die."

End of Chapter 7.

Uh oh another cliffy. I just though it would be best to end it there. ;)

I'll try and update chapter 8 hopefully before Tuesday as I have time off but if not definitely next Sat.

Hope you enjoyed it

Please Review!

Thank You

Ami ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I was so stuck on this chapter but I finally finished it today. I'm going to stop promising as work is getting me muddled me up. (Ofsted due in soon so had a lot of work :( ). I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I am dedicating this to my Auntie who should have been 80 last Monday and my reviewers who have left me lovely comments. ;)

Chapter 8

"The Princess is stable and I've done as you requested, Prince Diamond." Wiseman slowly bowed towards the young man who was situated once again in the throne room.

"Good…" he replied, "I shall go and see her. Keep an eye out for the enemy. I have a feeling we'll be seeing that pathetic Earth King soon."

"Of course, your majesty," Wiseman said, watching as Prince Diamond strode out of the room.

Diamond came upon the room that the girl was recovering in and took a deep breath before going in. He slowly gasped out loud when his eyes fell on her. There she lay on the bed in deep slumber. She was dressed in an unfamiliar outfit which seemed to radiate her innocence even more and he supposed the clothing was from her timeline. She had bandages on every part of her body and her hair was let out of her usual hairstyle.

Why is my heart beating so fast he thought placing a hand on his chest all the while watching the Princess sleep. Turning back around he went out of the room again, closing the door quietly behind him.

She's beautiful…even more than her future self. Maybe I can make her mine this time…with a little bit of persuasion.

He smirked at the thought and rested himself on the wall opposite her room, waiting for her to wake up.

;) ;) ;) ;)

As Serena woke up, she looked around finding herself in a familiar place and wondered how she had got there. It was the park that she and the others had just vanished from. She looked down at herself and gasped softly. Her clothes were intact and she felt no pain anywhere which she found strange.

Wasn't I injured quite badly she thought but she quickly brushed it off as she noticed a figure come up to her out the corner of her eye. It was Darien. She started to turn towards him but recognition stopped her from fully facing him.

It can't be she thought again but what Darien said next confirmed her fears.

"We are finished Serena" he abruptly said breaking her heart in two. Before she could block out what was happening, it seemed like her mouth had a mind of its own and started talking.

"What do you mean finished, Darien. I thought you loved me. We are meant to be together," her mouth had replied as her brain was shouting not this again, anything but this.

"No Serena. Endymion loved Serenity but I don't love you anymore. Why should I be bound to an immature, cry-baby like you! For goodness sake, I'm in university going out with a middle school girl!"

No stop, I can't do this.

"I can change… I will change for you. Please don't do this. I love you."

"Bye Serena." And with that he turned and slowly walked away just as the scene around her slowly faded out.

Her eyes quickly fluttered open and she could feel tears fall down her face at the terrible memory that was still plaguing her thoughts. Her vision was blurred making it hard to focus on anything for a couple of moments. When it finally cleared she could tell that she was in a darkened room seemingly empty except for the bed she was lying in and the table beside her.

She felt a soft material all around her and looked to the side of her. Someone had taken her hair out and left it.

Great she thought.

She slowly tried to get up to fix it but pain shot through her and she fell back down, crying out loud. She heard footsteps outside and looked to the door as it opened. In walked a man whom she didn't recognise but was seemingly handsome in his own way. He had white as snow hair which fell lightly into his lavender coloured eyes. He had a white suit on, the shirt having a blue pattern on it with a cape flowing behind him.

What shocked Serena the most was the insignia on his forehead. It was just like her own but it was the colour of black and upside down.

The man came up to her bed and stared at her. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Ah, I see that you have awoken, Princess Serenity."

"Who are you? And the name is Serena." She glared distastefully at him as he moved closer to her. He leaned forward so that his nose was nearly touching her own. She turned to the side but he grabbed her chin and roughly brought her face back towards him.

"I am Prince Diamond, Serenity. It's nice to meet you." He leaned forward and crashed his lips onto hers. CRACK! Diamond was thrown backwards as Serena's hand collided with his face.

"How dare you!" She shouted quickly moving to get out of the bed, pain or no pain when she was forcibly pushed back onto the bed, smashing her head on the headboard.

"You dare make me bleed," Diamond was standing over her, blood trickling down the side of his mouth as she scrambled back up, "you will pay for that!" He lifted up his hand and curled it into a fist, making Serena shield her face with her arms. Just as Diamond was about to punch her, a great light shone out of Serena's locket that was placed beside her and threw him against the wall.

"Ugh, why is the crystal still working," Diamond spoke trying his best to stand up. Serena was uncurling her hands at that point and stared at the locket whose light had faded wondering what Diamond meant about it shouldn't work.

"You're lucky this time Princess," he called to her all the while moving towards the door, "just you wait, I'll be back." He slammed the door as loud as he could and Serena heard a key turn in the lock.

As best as she could she ran to the door and started banging on it all the while shouting, "Let me out! You won't keep me here, Dar…I mean the senshi will save me! Let me out!"

Serena continued like this for a couple of minutes before sliding down the door, crying uncontrollably until exhaustion overcame her and she collapsed forwards. All the while Diamond hadn't left the hallway, listening to Serena's shouts and then her cries until he could hear no more.

Rather than wasting time unlocking the door, he teleported himself inside the room and saw Serena face down on the floor. He gently picked her up and placed her back on the bed and tucked her in, before teleporting back out leaving her to her rest.

He teleported back into the throne room and wiped the dried blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, pondering what to do next with the blonde haired beauty.

End Of Chapter 8

Sorry again, it's not very long but this was a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review to tell me what you think of the plot so far.

Thank you

Ami ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke and I've been so busy especially trying to get it fixed. I finally have a niece as well and have been visiting her. It was also my birthday so all an all it has been a very eventful month.

I have tried really hard on this chapter and I hope you do like it.

Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 9

Loud gasps could be heard around the room when Luna told them the horrifying revelation except Darien who had stepped forward. "What do you mean she'll die?" he shouted as he looked at the worried faces of those around him. However, it was Endymion who was the one that answered him with a question of his own.

"Haven't you noticed anything wrong with Serena lately?" he asked but before Darien could open his mouth Rei cut right in. "Of course he hasn't," she snapped her hands shaking with rage, "it's his fault, all his FAULT!" She stalked over to the man in question and before anyone realised what she was doing, slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Darien bellowed clutching his cheek and giving it a quick rub while Lita and Mina ran forward to grab Rei before she could do anything else.

While the girls were trying to calm the fire warrior down, Darien started to tell them all about the dream he had and his reasons why he had been acting the way he had. Endymion had held up his hand however, when Darien got to the part of breaking up with Serena.

"Don't tell me, you broke up with her over some dreams." Endymion was given the answer to that when Darien shamelessly hung his head.

"You idiot!" the king shouted making the four warriors behind them stop what they were doing; "did it ever occur to you it could have been Diamond to drive you away from her to make her vulnerable!"

That was the final straw for Darien as it seemed everyone was blaming him and he glared at his future self before shouting back.

"I never meant to hurt her! I thought the dreams might have come true like they did when I was trying to find her! Do you think I liked hurting her the way I did…no, it broke my heart but I never wanted to see her die because I was too selfish to not do anything!"

"Oh and I suppose she's in the best place now, is she?" Endymion snidely remarked, folding his arms over his chest as Darien stood their with his mouth wide open. Darien quickly shook his head and answered the most obvious answer he knew to be on the others mind.

"Didn't this happen to you if this is our supposed future?" he asked watching Endymion's discomfort at answering his question. Then something clicked inside Darien's head and he lunged for his older self forgetting that Endymion was actually not there and falling right through him to slam on to the floor very painfully. None of the girls rushed to help him up and he thought he could hear a bit of sniggering from Rei. He turned his anger towards Endymion again.

"You're criticising me! This did happen to you, didn't it?" He glared at Endymion as he stood up watching as the other man glared right back. Endymion turned his lips into a snide and answered Darien.

"No, so stop jumping to conclusions. I admit I had the dreams as well but unlike you I didn't take it into my own hands. I actually confided in Serena about them and we worked together to try and stop them coming true when we fought in battles. Through your selfish actions you have changed the course of this future and put Serena in more danger than she has ever been! So you alone better find a way to FIX THIS MESS!" he bellowed loudly turning around to show Darien his back and strode out of the room leaving the room once again in silence.

Darien sat back down on the floor and put his head in his hands repeating in his mind the words 'what have I done?' He heard many footsteps approach him but he daren't move from his position, even to look up.

"Darien," a timid voice spoke out from the silence and he instantly knew it be Ami. He flinched a little bit when someone lay a hand on his shoulder but he still didn't look.

Mina, her hand still on Darien, turned concerned eyes towards the others especially Rei who just shrugged and looked away. Mina had to suppress a giggle when Lita innocently went up to Rei and very slyly pushed her towards Darien as Rei unsuccessfully tried to swat her away.

Fuming silently at being too near the jerk that dare hurt her friend, Rei crossed her arms across her chest. But she uncrossed them when she looked down at the still figure of her friend's ex-boyfriend and sighed in defeat.

She kneeled beside him and lay a hand on his other shoulder and quietly spoke hoping that he would listen to her.

"Darien, I'm sorry for slapping you but Serena is my Princess and my friend. We don't usually get on like…well, what I'm trying to say is I shouldn't have reacted like that. We are just as much to blame as you; we should've protected her properly. Hey, are you even listening?" She said this a bit louder when she noticed Darien hadn't moved yet but she thought she heard a small yes.

Darien slowly looked up to see all the girls staring at him. He stood up and clenched his fists that were at his side, looking back down at the floor.

"It's not your fault, Endymion was right I should have told her about my fears but no more of this waiting! I'm going after Serena to bring her home and apologise for everything I have done and hope she forgives me." Looking back up, the girls could see determination in his eyes and Rei smugly smirked. "Excuse me girls I must go find the king" and with that said he strode out of the room. The girls all looked at each other and with a quick smile at each other, they followed.

Darien found his future self by the crystal where the Queen lay where he thought he might have been. A small pang of ache touched his heart when he looked at the woman that Endymion was staring at and hoped to get his Serena back into his arms soon.

Endymion was watching his wife's chest rise and fall as she continued to slumber and slowly turned around to look at the people that had come into the room. He nodded his head at them and moved towards them.

Darien waited until he got closer, beginning to talk when the king stood right in front of them. "You were right, Endymion. I was an idiot to let the dreams tear me and Serena apart…I should have figured it out sooner. I WILL fix this mess but I need your help. Who is the man that took her and where did he take her?" He held out a hand to the man to let him know that it was his turn to talk.

Endymion sighed and said quickly, "that was Wiseman that took her. He's taking her to Prince Diamond who, like I said, has been trying to get Serenity to love him ever since we became king and queen …"

Rei quickly interrupted him earning a quick glare by Darien, "are you ever going to tell us how you ended up in the 30th Century still looking like young adults and as a king and queen, no else?"

"No, I purposely put that off in till Serena was back with us. And the events that have happened, I was thinking what was the point as the future may be changing. But I am glad you stopped me. It's time we acted instead of chatting. Come!" He abruptly stopped talking and took off in long strides out of the room.

"Man, does he ever get right to the point," Lita replied as everyone groaned and followed after Endymion. He had slowed down for them but the scowl on his face indicated to them that he wasn't happy with the pace they were going. He turned off down some stairs which led them into a great big control room. They all heard a happy sigh, knowing exactly who it was.

"Ami, give it a rest," Mina asked as Ami went a nice colour red as she didn't realise she had said anything out loud.

Endymion strode over to the one of the machines in the corner, "I hope this works," he muttered pressing a couple of buttons. A section of the room lit up, showing a raised platform.

"Girl's stand in a circle in that platform like you would if it was a Sailor Teleport," he asked. "Darien, you stand in the middle."

"But we can't do a Sailor Teleport without Serena!" Ami asked as the others did as Endymion requested.

"Your right there but I'm going to give you a boost of power which might work." Endymion didn't look up as he spoke as he had turned back to the computer.

Watching them do as he asked, he started up the power generators. "This should send you outside the castle in which Diamond resides. That is the best I can do. It is upto you how you get in to save Serena. When you are ready to go," Endymion threw what looked like a small key to Darien which he caught, "get back outside the castle and focus all your powers onto that. It will only work once that's why it's best to use it on the way back. Be careful. Rini will be safe here so don't worry. Now girls shout out your powers." He pressed another button and the platform started to glow a light blue."

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Good Luck," Luna shouted while Artemis smiled in agreement. With a burst of light which made them all quickly shut there eyes, they disappeared.

"Bring her safely back, Darien," Endymion whispered as the lights died down.

End Chapter 9

Aww I'm being so mean to Darien but he does deserve it. Serena will be back in the next chapter which hopefully won't be too long.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!

Thank you

Ami


	10. Chapter 10

Hey. As promised here is another chapter. Thank you everyone that has read this story and it is much appreciated (woah 47 reviews whoop). I especially like that this one of your favourite stories as well.

On another note in one of my chapters (chapter 7), I said that Neo-queen Serenity looked younger than her past self when it was meant to be older but you probably already figured that out but I do apologise x).

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I thought up the plot. X)

Chapter 10

Serena opened her eyes once more and found herself lying in the bed again. 'How did I end up here?' she thought remembering the last thing she was doing was bang on the door and cry uncontrollably. 'I must have fallen asleep but that creep better not have moved me.' Sighing loudly she realised he must have as she assumed that he held the only key to the door. She sat up and let the covers fall to around her middle and rested her head against the backboard of the bed. She turned her eyes towards the door, glaring at it while thinking of ways to get out of this place.

"My, my Princess, if looks could kill" chuckled a voice that made Serena glare even more as Prince Diamond materialised into the room.

"If only" she muttered as she threw the remaining covers off of her and hastily swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up. Not once did she take her eyes off the man.

"Aww…be nice. Now," he tapped his chin and started eyeing her up and down, "what shall we do about those things you are wearing?" He gestured towards her clothes which were bloodied all over and a huge rip at the bottom of the shirt. Her hair which she still hadn't fixed was flicked up in places were she had laid on the bed. Diamond still thought she was a vision of beauty even when she wasn't looking her best.

Feeling very conscious of herself at the moment, Serena used both her hands to try and cover herself. "Don't. You. Dare!" she individually spat out as she moved backwards away from the grinning Prince.

Still smirking, Diamond just casually flicked his hand and before Serena could blink a flash of light had spread around her, fading as quickly as it had come. Serena hesitated for a couple of seconds before opening her tightly closed eyes. She had to wait a bit more to focus on what she was looking at. She was wearing a white gown that closely resembled her Princess clothes except that it was a bit tighter around her thighs and had a slit up one of the sides. Looking down she noticed that she had on no shoes and lifting a hand to her head, she felt that her hair had been done in the normal style she usually wore.

"Ah much better" remarked Diamond. He watched as Serena walked up to him, a scowl on her face. He didn't miss that one of her hands had curled up into a fist and managed to catch it as she swung it around to hit him in the face. He pulled her forward but didn't expect it when she brought her knee up to hit him right in the groin.

He gasped out loud when pain exploded and fell onto his knees, letting go of Serena's hand and clutching his injured area.

"Bastard" she screamed as she backed away to the dresser to grab her locket. Holding it up in the air she shouted "Moon Crystal Power" but was stunned when nothing happened.

"Kukuku, you honestly thought that would work," Prince Diamond chuckled, shakily getting up onto his feet. He watched as her face fell and found it even funnier when she attempted to run.

Serena was confused at why it hadn't worked and didn't like the look on Diamond's face. 'Uh oh' she thought as Diamond started walking slowly towards her. She unsuccessfully tried to move but being a natural born klutz that she was, tripped. She covered her face with her hands as she fell and tightly squeezed her eyes shut hoping it didn't hurt too much when she hit the floor.

She waited for the pain to come but was pleasantly surprised when it didn't. Instead she felt two hands tighten around her waist holding her steady. Then pain came when one of the hands around her waist suddenly grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up making her eyes open in shock. Her back hit a hard surface that she supposed was his chest. The hand that grasped her arm, probably bruising it, was now lightly pressing pressure on her neck while his other arm was snaked around her waist still. She shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"I shouldn't have done that if I was you, Princess" he growled and flexed his fingers on her throat listening to a whimper escape her mouth. He threw her towards the bed and quickly stormed after her as she crashed into it. Serena scrambled up and backed away towards the backboard turning to face him as he brought his hand down and slapped her across the face, making her head turn to the side.

Willing her tears to stay back, she tenderly touched the side of her face and hissed in pain. She looked back towards Diamond and saw that he had moved down the bed towards the end, watching her.

They both sat in silence just glaring at one another. Slowly, Serena turned away to stare at the other side of the room.

"Why am I here?" she finally asked thanking the gods that her voice sounded strong when really she was shaking a bit inside. She inwardly shuddered when she felt the bed move and kept her head defiantly to the side.

"Heh, haven't you figured it out yet," he sneered and reached out to grab her chin and roughly bring it towards himself. He whispered, "I want you," and watched as her eyes widened and her head move side to side as she tried to struggle out of his vice like grip. He held on a bit tighter seeing her eyes tear up at the pressure he was putting on her swelling cheek.

"The Senshi will come for me and then you'll be sorry!" she said continuing to squirm even though her pushed back tears were slowly starting to make their way down her face.

"Ha! Let them try. And what do you suppose you would do when they have been beaten? Why do you think your transformation failed?" He laughed and let go of her chin.

"The crystal worked before! How do you explain that one, _your highness_?" she asked, smirking as he fell quiet while she rubbed her chin as it stung.

He stood up and dragged Serena off the bed, ignoring her protests to let her go. "Mistakes may happen but I assure you that it won't happen again. Come, I'll show you why you can't transform." He pulled her closer and transported them both out of the room.

Serena hadn't realised she had shut her eyes and opened them when she felt that they had stopped. Diamond had tightly hold of her arm and she groaned in despair when she knew he wasn't going to let go soon.

She gasped in surprise when she laid her eyes on what was in font of her. It was a giant crystal, the colour dark purple. She shivered when she felt the immense aura that was flowing off it make its way around the room. An uneasy feeling crept into her stomach and she felt like she was going to throw up. A pain in the side of her head formed making her gasp out loud. Diamond smirked as he heard her gasp, tightening his hold onto her.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" she cursed using her free arm to hold her head. Diamond continued to smirk before he answered.

"That, my dear, is the black crystal. Its negativity contrasts greatly with the Silver Crystal, making it hard for you to be anywhere near it. You were a fool not to keep your locket close to you when we left. Now," he turned to her ear and whispered ever so softly, "you will suffer even more."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple earring. Serena, being too preoccupied with the pain in her head, didn't notice what Diamond was doing until it was too late.

She screamed out in more pain and pushed hard at Diamond who let go of her arm making her stumble to the floor. She sat up onto her knees and pulled on the object that was seemingly stuck to her ear. The headache that was barely bearable the first time seemed to worsen and she grabbed both sides of her head to see if the pain would loosen.

Diamond just watched her, waiting to see if his plan would work. He had demanded Wiseman to make him the earring when she slept for the second time after they had met. He wanted to put it on her in the room but she still possessed quite a lot of strength and he was surprised when she had fought him. Now in her weakened state, he sought his chance and succeeded.

Serena was trying to gather her thoughts together but was failing miserably. A shot of pain erupted down her body and she suddenly screamed. She felt two hands wrap themselves around her once more and she simply fell into them. She squinted her eyes at the same man who had caused her pain and managed to whisper, "what have you done?" He didn't answer and she could feel the darkness close in on her.

Before she blacked out, she thought she could hear someone shout her name but she lay limp in Diamonds arms before she could put the voice to a name.

End Chapter 10

Well, hope you enjoyed reading and I will be looking forward to your reviews on what you thought of it. It would be much appreciated.

Ami


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya everyone! Yes I'm still writing yay! Thank you soooo much for the reviews and story alerts. I really value your opinons of my story and hope this chapter is too your expectation. I apologise in advance for any grammer errors as I wanted to get this out as soon as I can. .

Chapter Eleven. (Wow!)

He was too late.

Those were the words that kept repeating over and over again inside his head as he watched Serena collapse in someone else's arms. He shouted her name but she was oblivious just like last time. Jealously overtook him for a moment, watching the tender way the scumbag was cradling her. Bastard.

But he couldn't blame the man. He was supposed to have protected her and he failed. Now he vowed to do what ever it took to get her back. It was lucky that they had some unexpected help or he would have never made it this far.

_Flashback _

He groaned as he opened his eyes and bitterly hoped that it had all been a dream. But alas all he could do is hope as he looked up to see the sky dark as…well night. Frowning as he sat up to look at his surroundings, he noticed the Senshi were just waking up as well.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, steadily standing up onto his feet, he watched as they turned towards him.

"I think we arrived," he said gesturing towards the left of them where there stood a magnificent castle. It was the complete opposite of the castle they had just left, light flittering in lanterns hanging on the walls and the smell of decay lingering around the place.

"Ew," Venus commented making him stop in his observation overlooking the castle to roll his eyes at her, "haven't these people ever heard of air freshener!"

"Trust you to say something like that," teased Mars upsetting his thoughts once more, "it's not surprising as you know what they say about blondes."

He thought it was his lucky day when Jupiter stepped in. "Enough! Hello, rescue mission going on here."

He watched Venus mutter an apology but he finally managed to tune them out when they continued talking, turning once more to the castle. Which was the best way to go in? He obviously couldn't go in the front way and be like 'hi, I've come for my girlfriend who you kidnapped; I want her back, please.' Didn't that sound like a great idea, his mind sarcastically remarked. Hopefully she'll take him back after he swooped her from the clutches of evil (doubtful like).

He was cut out of his thoughts when he spotted a something move out of the corner of his eyes. Listening to the girls chattering on told him that they hadn't noticed anything yet. Silently reaching into his pocket, he took out a rose and swiftly threw it at the ever edging shadow.

He watched the shadow shriek loudly as the rose whizzed past, alerting the girls making them jump into action.

Striding up to the four girls that had positioned themselves around the mysterious intruder, he pushed Mars and Jupiter gently aside so he could get real close.

"Take your hood down" he had calmly asked while taking another rose out of thin air. He knew he wouldn't hold back if the shadow answered no.

He sighed when he heard a whispered "I can't" come from within the depths of the hood and without hesitation he sent his arm flying to the side, rose firmly clutched in his hand.

SMACK

He listened to the others gasp loudly as the force of his hit sent the figure tumbling to the ground, hood falling down. Green hair tumbled out and he instantly knew who it was.

"Emerald, here to stop us, eh?" he sneered distastefully at her, watching as she brought a hand to her face to stop the cut he had made to stop bleeding. However he was shocked when she spoke the words "no" and turned to look at him. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and the look of shame was plastered on her face.

He realised the Senshi had moved forward again and were standing by his side. "State your purpose here, Emerald," Venus asked in the same tone as he had used, which he found he had no guilt for.

"Fine," she whispered, flipping the hood back on. "I want to help you…the Princess is in danger."

"And why would you want to help us, you're the enemy!" Mars had shouted and he had groaned. How did Serena keep them in line, oh wait, she didn't.

"Mars," he warned before turning his gaze back on the now hooded Emerald. "Now, tell us what you know and believe me, if you are lying, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"My life is yours," she had stated proudly, standing herself up straight. He actually felt admiration for her. Almost.

"I…I've tried to kill her countless times, even that time in the park. Jealously is always overtaking my missions and…I have paid the price. She is worse now than she would be if she was dead!" He had jumped back startled as she grabbed hold of his tuxedo, burying herself into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He had pushed her away all the time thinking she was still an enemy.

Hearing her sniffle, he waited until she continued on. "He is a beast when he can't get what he wants. And right now, the Princess is refusing to love him."

He felt something grow inside of him at the mention of Serena's stubbornness but he realised that Emerald was still talking so listened back in.

"The Prince is planning something and I'm actually scared for my enemy…ha never thought I'd actually say that." He had held up a hand to stop her asking, "Can you show us in or not?"

He looked on as she nodded and slowly turned to the side, beckoning for them to follow. He had strode on at once but he heard the girls hesitate and was about to turn around. But they quickly followed.

They kept to the shadows as Emerald led them through secret passages. He had to cover his nose quite a lot as the smell of decay was getting worse and he heard the girls gag many times. Mercury was sick when the got to the worst part and even he almost spilt his guts. He couldn't tell if Emerald was affected or not as she still wore the hood.

He knew the girls were dying to talk to each other but he appreciated that they kept quiet. At long last, he saw light up ahead and sighed happily. It didn't last when he had heard a gut wrenching scream that he knew too well.

"Serena!" he shouted rushing forward, forgetting about the others. But he had gotten there too late.

_End flashback._

"You were too late, Prince," taunted Prince Diamond throwing what he was thinking in his face as turned to pick Serena up bridal style. Darien looked on as she lay limp in the man's arms and seethed with rage as he saw the red mark on her cheek. He strode forward and held his cane out as a sword which made Diamond roar with laughter.

"Silly Prince, you think you can beat me, lets see if you can try." He turned to his brother Sapphire and motioned for him to come forward. "Take the Princess to her room, we'll see if the crystal works when she awakens" he asked. He passed him Serena and waited until he had left the room before drawing his sword.

"Let's dance!" Diamond shouted as cane and sword met each other half way.

Meanwhile, the Senshi had watched the exchange from where they were hiding. Emerald had stopped them before they could rush forward, whispering "I didn't know he was going to be here" to them.

Mercury was the one to ask if she knew where Serena was being taken. Emerald slowly nodded. Venus sprung into action again, ordering Jupiter and Mercury to go get Serena while she and Mars waited as Darien's backup. She also asked Mercury to do a quick scan as she had felt an ominous feeling around the collapsed girl but couldn't see what it was. Mercury said a whispered of course. They quickly followed Emerald back through more passageways which made them groan in advance. But they know all had a good feeling inside of them.

It was time to get their leader back!

End Chapter 11.

I'm stopping it here because I am super tired and the next chapter I want to be perfect as we see what has happened to Serena.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. I'm trying different styles of writing (don't know if u can tell like .)

Once this story is completed, I will be revising it for the mistakes I have made. But I do love the plot!

Please Review

Thanks

Ami


End file.
